Cindy Ellen
by Akiko142
Summary: Cinderella a.k.a. Cindy forgets her glasses because she's in such a hurry to get to the ball. Hmm, glasses are very important...Oneshot!


**A/N: This is my first fairytale fanfiction so please be nice.**

**

* * *

**

Well this story may be a lot like the fairytale "Cinderella." Some of it is. At least the part where there's a ball in honour of the prince and every eligible maiden is invited. My character is friends with the real Cinderella.

First let's introduce my character; Cindy. Cindy is a fun loving gal, but she explodes when she's very angry.She loves animals but she's afraid of mice. She lives with her parents, younger brother, Mac, and cat, Fluffy. She usually wears a plain, long-sleeved blue dress. And glasses! Her glasses look absolutely gorgeous on her! Cindy's nickname is Cinderella. That's because her first name is Cindy and her middle name is Ellen. She getsvery annoyedwhen peoplecall her Cinderella though.She's friends with the real Cinderella but it's only a coincidence that they have the same nickname.

So, let's get on with the story!

* * *

Knock! Knock! There was someone at the door. Cindy goes to see who it is. She finds a guy holding a piece of paper grinning."By order of the king, every eligible maiden is invited to a ball in honour of the prince." he hands the invitation to Cindy. She thanks him and closes the door. 

_A ball? Cool! _She thought. _I'm going to ask Josh to come with me_

Cindy walks to Josh's house. She bumps into the real Cinderella.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Cindy said "Oh my gosh! Ella! Hi!"

"Hi Cindy! So, what are you doing?" Ella asked.

"I've got an invitation to the ball. I'm going to ask Josh if he can be my date. Wait a minute, every eligible maiden is suppose to come. Aren't you coming too?"

"Yeah, if I do all of my chores and get a dress"

"Why? They have absolutely no right to treat you this way! For the millionth time, you can stay with me if you want. Away from your step family."

Ella shook her head. "No thanks. I've already got a plan. Maybe if I meet somebody at the ball?"

"But are you sure you will be able to go to the ball?"

"Don't worry Cindy! I'll go to the ball!"

"You'll need a dress though."

"I'm going to wear my mother's dress"

"Cool! Well see you at the ball! Bye Ella!"

"Bye Cindy!"

* * *

Cindy walks to Josh's house and invites him. He says yes. "See you at the ball Cinderella!" he says to her as she leaves. She turns around and gives him a death glare. "Oh, I mean see you at the ball Cindy!" he corrects himself. Cindy smiles and leaves.

* * *

On the day of the ball... 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so late!" Cindy shouted as she glances at the clock. It was already 9:30 and she knew Josh would be at the ball at 10:00. She ferociously applies make-up to her face, ties back her long black hair into a ponytail, and straightens out her long black dress. She runs downstairs. Her carriage is parked outside. She rushes in. "Please hurry! I have to meet my boyfriend at 10:00. Cindy said.

The carriage speeds towards the castle. "Whoa!" Cindy shouted. The carriage was going extremely fast but at least Cindy will make it there on time so she was satisfied. The carriage finally stops. It's now 9:45. Cindy runs into the castle. She doesn't even notice that she dropped her glasses on the stairs. She just keeps running. She bumps into a guy. He had short black hair.(At least Cindy thinks so, she can't really see)He seemed familiar...Josh!

"Hello" he said.

"Hi!" Cindy greeted him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Uh, that's why I came here! Yes!" she said.

They start dancing. He asks her some awkward questions. When he did, she just looked at him ina wierd way. He asked questions like; 'where are you from' and 'this is the first time I've seen you here.'

_Nah! _Cindy thought to herself _Maybe Josh is just cranky_

They continued dancing for 15 minutes.

"Cindy!" Cindy heard a voice. She turns around and sees this guy.(She can just barely see him)

"Who are you?" Cindy asked. The guy holds out a pair of glasses and slips them on her. The guy turned out to be...Josh!

"Josh! If you're here then who's he?" Cindy turned to face the guy she was dancing with. She notices that both Josh and the guy she was dancing with have short black hair. Actually, he had short curly black hair and Josh's hair was straight.

"I am Prince Evan." he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cindy asked.

"You never asked" Prince Evan replied.

"Why you little..." Cindy gets cut off by Josh.

"So Cindy, do you want to dance?" Josh asked.

"Sure!" Cindy said.

Josh and Cindy start dancing.

* * *

**End of story! Well I'm sure you know the rest, about Ella's fairy godmother, her and the prince falling for each other. Well I hope you liked my fanfiction. Please R&R.**


End file.
